The present invention relates generally to brackets and, more specifically, to a rail bracket which fastens a rail to a post.
Outdoor decks are extremely popular in residential home construction. Homes and apartments, as well as a variety of other buildings, often incorporate exterior decks into their design. Additionally, decks are commonly added onto existing structures and landscapes. These decks provide convenient spaces for a variety of outdoor activities, including cookouts, dining and sunbathing, as well as other leisure activities. Moreover, decks typically are provided with a railing or perimeter fence to keep people from falling over the edge of the deck.
Wood products traditionally have been the primary source of materials for use in decking and fence construction. However, wood products are becoming increasingly scarce due to the harvesting of trees at ever faster rates and the rather limited rate at which timber resources can be replenished. Also, environmental concerns and regulations directed to conservation or preservation of forests tend to restrict the availability of wood products. With the diminishing availability of timber resources, wood products are becoming increasingly expensive. There is, therefore, a substantial need for long-lasting substitute construction materials that can lessen the need to harvest timber resources.
One potential approach to addressing the above need is to provide substitute fence and decking products made of plastic, rather than wood. However, because the deck products must be capable of sustaining certain loads, the replacement products need to be stable and rigid. The material should also be capable of economical manufacture and be relatively inexpensive. It also needs to be installed and used in the field easily.
A variety of plastic building products are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,603 describes a three-layer synthetic construction material made from recycled waste thermoplastic synthetic resin material and cellulose fiber aggregate. This material includes face surfaces consisting essentially of re-hardened fused and rolled thermoplastic synthetic resin material bits, and an intervening core material consisting essentially of a compressed non-homogenous mixture of cellulose aggregate material bits and re-hardened fused thermoplastic synthetic resin material bits.
Some of the essential elements of deck and fence construction are the railing and post members. The railing is typically bread-shaped and secured to the post via a bracket. Traditional brackets, however, often are unattractive, are cumbersome to use, and often do not adequately remain flush with the post. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,224 describes a rail attachment system having a bracket for receiving the end of a rail and a clip mounted to the post, with the clip in turn then supporting the mounting bracket.
A need yet remains in the art for a bracket that can adequately secure and support a rail to a post, has an esthetically pleasing appearance and can be used quickly and easily. It is to the provision of such a bracket that the present invention is primarily directed.
Briefly described, in a first preferred form the present invention both overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing a one-piece modular composite rail bracket for attaching a railing to a post.
Generally, the present device is a one-piece modular composite bracket, further comprising means for attaching said bracket to a post and means to provide said bracket with added support. In the preferred embodiment, the bracket preferably is bread-shaped to fit a specific common style of rail well-known in the art. Within the scope of the present device, it should be understood that the bracket could be a different shape or style, depending on the shape of the corresponding railing.
Preferably, the bracket includes flanges having angled throughholes to allow the bracket to be fastened to an upright post. The flanges are an integral part of the one-piece bracket and are located on opposing exterior sides of the bracket to facilitate access for installation and removal. Additionally due to their opposing locations, the flanges provide both vertical and lateral support to reduce rotation of the bracket when fastened to the post.
Also preferably, the bracket includes an extended outrigger to provide increased strength in response to force exerted on the attached handrail. This extended outrigger is an integral part of the one-piece bracket and extends from the base of the bracket.
Preferably, the throughholes are formed in ears located in opposite recesses in the sides of the bread-shaped profile. Also preferably, the ears and the outrigger are faired or eased to minimize them visually without sacrificing much, if any, strength.
An object of the present invention is to provide an elongated one-piece bracket to attach a railing to a post.
A further object is to provide a one-piece bracket which securely retains a rail to a post, is easily installed, is strong and sturdy, and is weather resistant.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bread-shaped bracket to fit a bread-shaped rail style well-known in the art.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a bracket which allows easy installation and removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a bracket having decreased screw/nail visibility.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide such a bracket with increased strength in response to forces exerted on the attached handrail, for better maintaining a flush positioning of the bracket against the post.
These objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.